


Unnameable Charnel Pleasures

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: Ninlil: The Eldritch Abomination [2]
Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eldritch Abominations, F/M, Horns, Monster Ladies, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Rough Oral Sex, She blows a few bulbs but she's getting better, Those poor cats...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: It's poker night, or it was, now Ninlil is running amock around Hellboy's room while the cats dart to a fro. She's quick, but he's big and in no mood, so the bed seems like the perfect place to get caught.Anon asked: Soooooooo, oral. With Hellboy. It's like riding a bike. There are even handles to steer him with. G r i n d.A/N: Day 14 of Kinktober for cunnilingus. Been sitting on this ask for a while. Hope you like it, Anon! <3





	Unnameable Charnel Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Ninlil’s heart is beating as wild as the wings of a helicopter blade - the same heavy pounding when her and her subsisters had first been found by the B.P.R.D. and subsequently sheltered by Professor Bruttenholm. The hard pumping organ filled with cosmic essence, wrapped in diligent muscle, overclocks as she runs and scrambles across the scattered furniture in Hellboy’s room. There is no place she can’t squirrel her way around, though a few ashtrays and beer cans are sacrificed to gravity - scatterings across the hard floor - when she clears across his poker table and reading desk… plus that long median where the cats usually lounge. Most of the furry entities are hiding under the bed, hissing at the mating dance between their caretaker and the Eldritch abomination wiggling just out of Hellboy’s reach. 

It is all fun and games lubricated by Abe Sapien’s procured wine and PBR. 

She squeals with unbidden laughter as Hellboy’s stone-fist just narrowly misses the flowy ends of her black dress. Another close call comes when he knocks a chair out of the way and lunges for her ankle just as she hits the bed and bounces against the headboard with mirth. A flurry of hairballs dart out from under the bed in all directions at the chaos above. Cats scatter and mewl as she breathes through her elongated teeth and observers Hellboy’s eyes pulsate with excitement.

He would have seized her eventually, anyway, so it’s there in the middle of his massive bed that she lets him grab her ankles - allowing him to drag her down towards the edge; giggling with merriment and the thrill of the chase at its end. The taste of beer and peanut caramel on his tongue is acceptable, perhaps better than the bloody tang of rare steak on her own, but Hellboy kisses her with broad, firm lips and a large flat tongue as if Ninlil tastes of something far more delicious than meat. 

When the red billows of ether rise from his narrowed eyes, she knows what’s to come… or she thinks she knows. 

Ninlil is only somewhat confounded when instead of being flipped over and prepped on his ample fingers, Hellboy guides her dress up over her thighs with the utmost consideration, as though fearful of splitting the lacey trim, and sticks his tongue out against her slit through the flimsy, red underwear he so loves seeing dash her muted, periwinkle pallor. 

The humid heat of his breath is like a tropical depression… like Peruvian weather; welcoming and familiar. His touch - full and damp - is like waves lapping the shores. 

Ninlil curls her toes and extends her spine until it pops delicately. His mismatched lights of fluorescent, exposed bulbs, sconces, and antique lamps whirl and oscillate with licked-in pleasure; casting shadows of creeping intensities throughout his cluttered quarters. 

The traces of his scent wafting up from the mattress as she fans her arms out is tantalizing. The odor wets her tongue and engorges her fangs. 

From her wide, seeing eyes of obsidian-blue, her bioluminescent pulsations expand outward. The vivid marine blue vision follows her as she elevates on her elbows. She watches Hellboy stroke his tongue up and down her cloth-coated slit like a giant cat drawing flavor off a cut of meat. It is a violent image despite the way it sounds in her head but then… quite swiftly, she can’t conceive of much because he peels the sodden line of red silk away and drags that vast, flat appendage through her avid skin; plump and swelled and mauve. 

“Taking it slow tonight, Hellboy?” She asks with honey-husk and the overwhelming desire to sink her great, sharp teeth into his vermilion-red flesh, “Would have thought you’d bring me some bruises after running around your room like hell on a bat...”

Hellboy chuckles between her thighs, making her paleness run ruddy-red, still flicking his tongue before halting long enough to correct her, “Bat outta hell, Nin. You eldritch monstrosities really gotta get your colloquialisms right.” 

There is no time to defend her usage of language nor are there words in her throat because Hellboy dips back in and resumes his lappings, except this time he is merciless. Hot, wet bliss brushes up and down her folds, around her slit and down below where he teases her opening.

“Hellboy…” she is not complaining… of course not, but it’s in her nature - bred into her - to take rough touches like they’re caressing strokes but… there is such sweetness in the slow, thick lick of his tongue. Hellboy is her mate, and while she can endure great stretching strain - injuries and tearing - that a mere human could not, she does not need the pain to be satisfied. 

Quiet pleasure is a rarity with Hellboy, only because he is so large and she is so very small in comparison to him… but as he feasts softly upon her weeping creases and clitoris, Ninlil is left fidgeting in his hand, bumping her outer thigh hard against the stony fist just to feel a little ache - a tiny pinch of discomfort.

“... I’m,” Nin swallows a soft, low sound of pleasure as his tongue drags beneath the awning of her clit, brandishing the inflamed nerve in vigorous lapping strokes, “... oh - I’m not complaining, but I have to admit, I was prepared for something... rough.”

“Mm’feeling a bit more sentimental tonight. Besides,” a long lick from Nin's center to the top of her smooth vulva takes her breath away, “you taste real good tonight. I wanna take my time. Don’t wanna spill a drop.”

“... you’re going to make me break the bulbs with that sort of dirty talk,” she replies strained, with a hidden need that is not being satisfied. 

Hellboy chuckles again until her pelvis vibrates and a soft spill of arousal flows forth, only for him to prod southbound and lick it right up.

Ninlil moans behind a palm and lifts her hips forwards into his mouth regardless of any personal masochism. She grasps his flesh and blood hand as he holds her in place around the waist and sighs with gentle bliss as his fingers dent her belly. Hellboy bruises her unknowingly as he explores all the little folds and crannies tucked away between her thighs. He sucks with thick, wide lips at the opening of her body and slips his tongue through the first inch of tightness before pulling fluids out.

Hot growls make her heart beat speed up. 

Large flat teeth tease her with a little inkling of trepidation, and softly, the slow - achingly lethargic - pace continues. Snorting growls run across her naked hips like hellfire but the heat it saturates within her skin is gratifying. She feels devoured and for all her ‘not-complaining’ she’s quivering under the attention. 

Beneath the bed, a cat meows unhappily and Ninlil - despite the soft pleasure from Hellboy licking her cunt raw - laughs. 

Hellboy pulls his stone-hand off the bed and punches the frame without stopping his consumption of her. 

The furball hisses, but darts out and hops over the back of the sofa, disappearing into some deep hiding spot as Hellboy returns his stone fist with bruising force around the left side of her ribs. She savors the pain he unknowingly grants, tips her hips down into his mouth and speaks to him in the tongue of his real Father - old… fire-soaked language that makes her throat sore, but it has the added effects of making Hellboy’s hard fist tighten. His teeth grate her more often, and his tongue slips deeper inside, and Nin arches, reaching down to thumb the tender skin around his filed horns. He growls and groans and eats her as messily as he can without masticating her bloody.

It’s rough. 

Finally, she thinks, arching her spine. 

Hellboy darts his tongue in and out of her until the thrusting muscle rocks her back and forth on the rumpled sheets. Little pricks of tears fill her swollen, bright orbs. 

The lights flicker and something down in the distant part of his room shatters. One less light, Nin muses with parted lips and long, nasty teeth. 

She leans up despite Hellboy's hard, earthen grip on her ribs and grabs the bulk of his flat horns, steering him closer, deeper against her soaked folds and clenching cunt. The memory of pleasure that had been so sweet and soft before is now burnt and gone, leaving only rough, starved touches. 

Ninlil swallows a whimper, lifts a leg and plants her heel on the bulging muscle behind his shoulder while dragging him further by the horns until Hellboy is billowing steam and stretching his mouth open over all of her wetness, tongue fucking her… grazing her clit with his teeth…

“Just a little more, Hellboy…” she whispers to him with a clogged throat and needle fangs stretching for him. She keeps the desire back, focusing on the pleasure that is swarming in her lower belly while trying not to break every bulb. 

Somewhere, another light pops. 

Hellboy snarls and snaps his eyes open, staring up at her with molten holes of swimming fire. Ninlil sucks in a sharp moan, rolls her cunt down into his mouth and threads her teeth until they’re stuffed behind a pleasurable grimace. Two more bulbs explode in a spray of thin glass and just like that, as he slithers his hot tongue from her insides and rolls it along her clit, she releases a wave of static electricity and peaking rapture. 

All the lights brighten. 

The room hums with tickled filaments and bulging capacitors, but thankfully nothing more ruptures as Hellboy growls and feasts and stretches her inner thighs wide open so he can lick and nip at her cunt, mound, outer lips and inner thighs in equal measure.

It is… overwhelming… 

“Just can’t help yourself can you?” Hellboy mutters with brimstone breath against her happy flesh, “Is that a subsister thing or are all your kind so impatient?”

“Or… you’ve spoiled me is all,” she smirks, releasing his horns only to throw her arms over her head; dead over his sheets. Nin releases a long, contented sigh and lets her legs flop open in his hands, both the flesh one and that which is made of stone.

“I get it. Blame the halfling, and all is forgiven,” Hellboy grumbles, unable to stop the long, wide smirk from pulling at his harsh lips.

“Mmhmm, that’s the plan,” she moans, watching him sit up with slowly fading eyes of hellfire. He sinks to the bed beside her, pulls a cigar off the bedside table and lights it with a hissing match. Despite the gargantuan cock he’s got trapped behind his cargo shorts and belts, Hellboy seems more eager to watch her come down from her heightened state and smoke his cigar than seek his own physical release.

“By the way,” he says nonchalantly, puffing out sweet smoke, “you only broke three? Maybe four bulbs this time. Not bad, Nin. Not bad at all.”

Ninlil smiles, and rolls over just enough to give his carmine pec a quick kiss before splaying back over the mattress, “Soon you’ll have to fuck me like an imp to blow a single bulb.”

“Gotta admit…” he muses on a savory cloud of smoke rings, “I’ll miss cleaning up all the shards. Kinda adds to the whole ego boost, if you know what I mean.”

“Men,” she mutters, then smirks, “... and demons. You all so egotistical?”

“Two more puffs on this Cuban,” he promises with large golden eyes of heat, “... and I’ll show you how big my ego can get.”

“Bring me your worst,” she dares, already slipping over his lap with eager fingers unlatching his buckles, and glowing lust in her own inhuman orbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to Flesh Dust for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
